The Wisdom of Ty
by kimr1989
Summary: A story that takes place as Faith is returning to work written before it actually happened on the show. It's complete and total cheese. So cheesy it should come in a blue box.


I wasn't going to write this. When I brought the idea up in my LJ, I said there was absolutely no way this would get written. It was too fluffy even for me. A very special someone said she wanted to read it and another very special someone said it could have potential if I thought about it. Personally, I think this couldn't be cheesier if I put it in a blue box and slapped a "Kraft" label on it, but all I've got to give is fluffy fic and hugs.

I can't hug someone over the internet, so I'll give the fluff. Grab some crackers and enjoy. Thanks for the help and the really groovy title, Rush.

For Amanda

Ty watched as Faith slammed her locker closed and walked out of the locker room without a word. His eyes moved from the door to Bosco who sat in front of his locker with his head hung forward. He only sat there for a moment before he too slammed his locker a little harder than necessary.

"See ya in there, Ty. Don't be late," Sully said before leaving Ty and Bosco alone.

"How long you two gonna do this?" Ty asked fully expecting the typical glare and "mind your own business" from Bosco.

"I don't know what else to do, Ty. I've tried apologizin'. She won't even listen. I've tried leavin' her alone like she asked me. Nothin's workin'," Bosco answered instead.

"Have ya tried makin' a fool outta yourself?" Ty suggested.

"Isn't that what I've been doin' every time I tried to talk to her?"

"No, I mean in public to show her how sorry you are. Maybe you should be tryin' to cheer her up instead of tryin' to remind her of what happened. We're all goin' over to Haggerty's after the shift. You got all night to think somethin' up," Ty said fastening his belt around his waist and closing his own locker.

"Thanks, Davis," Bosco said sadly before following him to roll call.

The shift passed slowly. Bosco let Monroe drive as he spent all the time between calls staring out the window trying to figure out a way to get through to Faith. Just before their dinner break, they were called to back up 55 Charlie who had gone to check on a domestic disturbance.

It turned out that a group of college students had decided to get high and watch Top Gun as loud as the surround sound in their apartment would go. The neighbors called to complain about the noise. The kids invited Sully and Davis in to watch the movie with them and thought it would be a "fun time" to get in a police car and "visit" a police station. Sully and Ty needed help rounding up the kids and taking them in. So long as they left the TV on, they sat docilely and waited for their turn.

"Hey, Bosco, take a look at this?" Ty called when Bosco and Monroe entered the apartment.

"What?" Bosco replied looking at the scene playing out on the screen.

"That's what you haveta do," Ty said with a mischievous grin.

"No way, Davis. You been hangin' around these pot heads too long. You better go out and get some fresh air," Bosco said turning to open up a window to vent the smoke in the apartment.

"It's perfect! I'll even do it with you. It'll cheer her up even if she does stay mad at you. Come on, Bos, whatta ya got to lose?"

"My dignity?" Bosco replied shaking his head before escorting two of the students out of the apartment to the RMP below.

Bosco sat in the back of Haggerty's watching Faith in the mirror above the bar. Davis was right. She did look sad Bosco thought before returning his attention to the beer in front of him.

He was nursing his second beer when Ty came in. He made the usual rounds before sliding into the booth across from Bosco. Ty leaned forward expectantly.

"If anybody says anythin', you're gonna tell 'em I was drunk and didn't know what I was doin'," Bosco said as he leaned back to drain the last of the bottle in front of him.

"Yes!" Ty said slapping his palms on the table before getting up and moving to the bar. He leaned against it and watched as Bosco made his way over to Faith.

"Excuse me, Faith? Can I...." Bosco began.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't worry, Faith, I'll take care of this," Ty said interrupting Bosco as he moved to stand between them. What followed was Camelot history. Bosco tapped Ty on the shoulder and he moved to stand beside him.

"You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips," Bosco sang.

"There's no tenderness like before in your fingertips," Ty joined in as they started snapping their fingers and swaying back and forth.

Faith's jaw dropped as she nearly fell off her barstool.

"You're trying hard not to show it," Bosco sang as the rest of the members of the 55 gathered around.

"Baby," Sully, Jimmy, DK, Walsh, Kim, Carlos, Sasha, Doc, Levine, and even Lieutenant Swersky joined in to sing the rest.

"But Baby, believe me I know it. You've lost that lovin' feelin'. Whoa that lovin' feelin'. You've lost that lovin' feelin' cause it's gone, gone, gone, whoaoao," they finished to a round of applause from the others in the bar.

Faith wrapped her arms around Bosco's neck causing another round of applause and a few cheers. The two officers stood hugging while the rest of the group broke up and moved away to give them a small amount of privacy. Bosco looked at Ty with gratitude before guiding Faith back to the booth he had occupied alone before.

Ty stood beaming happily, proud of a job well done.


End file.
